


Asthma

by spiritboard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dissociation, Gore, this is a vent fic hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritboard/pseuds/spiritboard
Summary: I should be running, but the rope around my lungs won't let me live.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm dead inside

My breath is coming out in puffs from my mouth, even though it feels like I can’t breathe at all. I suck in air, although the rope tied around my lungs pushes it out. I feel my eyes rolling in my head. There’s slime at the back of my throat, sliding into my lungs. The rope tightens as the slime falls in. My blood is pumping too hard. My head hurts, it feels like my brain is dissolving. My arms are numb and so are my legs. My stomach hurts.

My arms are dissolving, like they are made of sugar and water is soaking them. My arms are falling off, dissolving into black sludge. I keep on dripping and dripping. My face is dripping. My legs are dissolving. My feet are stumps. I still can’t breathe. What did I do to deserve this pain? My head hurts. I think my brain is dissolving.

My stomach caves open and I rip my shirt off seeing a gaping hole in my chest where my breasts should be and where my abdomen should be. I can see the rope around my lungs. They are about to burst, full of black slime. My face is still melting. Why is nobody helping me? I turn my head. There are people around me, running, like I should be. Why won’t they help me?

I feel like I’m crying but it’s just my eyes dissolving. I can’t see anymore. My heart is starting to dissolve. I’m a puddle. I can’t breathe or feel. My lungs have burst, and my intestines have turned to black sludge as well. I’m gone. I’m a puddle. Soon enough I’ll sink into the earth below me. My head is the last thing left. I give a cough and I feel a thick substance crawl down and up my throat and down my face. My brain and heart are now the last things left, keeping me alive. I’m no longer real. 

And then. It all stops.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats you actually read my bullshit


End file.
